The Earth Royalty
by Phoenix Blizzard
Summary: A story of sadness, betrayal and death. This mainly focuses on Darien and his life in the Old Kingdom and Present Tokyo. New Characters and Old Friends.
1. Return

Hey, this fic takes place during Sailor Moon Starts, but there is no Galaxia, Darien doesn't die and the StarLights are just there without any motive like looking for their princess who at the moment doesn't exist. And more name changes, Uranus = Amara and Saturn = Holly, sorry if you find that weird, but I like that name. And Serena and Darien = Serenity and Endymion  
  
BTW, if I have any of the place names, street names or any thing, I'm sorry! And: "spoken"; ~thought~; -/telepathic message/-  
  
  
  
THE EARTH ROYALTY, Chapter One  
  
"Interesting place." The twenty-year-old girl grinned at her male companion, "So will I finally meet your friends and girlfriend?"  
  
"Maybe," He grinned back at her, "If you're a good girl, you might, but . I need to find Serena first." He trailed off. His eyes looked away and he was caught in his mind.  
  
The girl laughed as she waved her hand in front of him, "Oh well, lets hope you find the answers in there." She muttered softly. She studied her surroundings, the pavement they were on was clean and shops lined the street. Directly to the right of them, a big had a big sign pronouncing it the 'CROWN ARCADE CENTRE'. Opposite a jewellery store was situated called 'OSA-P'. She saw that by standing where they were, they were getting in the way of pedestrians around them.  
  
"Hey, Earth calling Darien!" She laughed, "When you're ready, or rather, at this precise moment of time, you should come back to this reality cos we're in the way of people." He turned to stare at her. While his lips were curving into a smile, his eyes betrayed his lips though. She saw the pain in them. She leaned closer and whispered, "Don't worry Endy, I'm sure she has a reason why she never replied to your letters." He pulled her closer and hugged her and let go just as quickly.  
  
"Toni, you have nothing to worry about, I'm not gonna kill myself!" His lips curved into a true smile as she blushed.  
  
"Oh Stay out of my mind Darien!" She chided laughily.  
  
"C'mon, Andrew should be at the arcade, you can meet him," and he pulled her gently through the doors and into the building.  
  
The girl known as Toni glanced around the reasonably big room. Around the sides, there were tables where food and drink was being served and in the centre of the room, a large group of game machines were positioned. Some machines and tables were occupied. Further inspection was out of the question as a voice shouted across the room:  
  
"Oh My God! Darien! Long time no see! How are you? You look great! Who's your friend? How long are you back for?-" He looked like he was ready to continue with another barrage of questions.  
  
"Andrew, man, slow down, and tell me which question I should answer first?" He laughed.  
  
"Er . All of them!"  
  
"I'm fine, you look great too, this is Toni, she's one of my roommates from America and a very good friend of mine. And I'm back for the summer and no." Andrew's glance was one of slight amusement. He looked like he would have asked more questions, but a customer was calling for his attention.  
  
"Well, I have to go, but be warned, I want to know everything that's been happening in America! Ok?" He grinned at the nod and then turned on his heel, leaving Darien and Toni on the own, even if just for a second.  
  
"Darien?" A feminine voice exclaimed.  
  
He spun around, "Michelle, Amara, it's great to see you both!" He hugged each one of them quickly. Both returned the hug with a smile.  
  
The three started with the "Oh My God! How are you?" "What's America like?" "How long are you here for?" They stopped with a small cough from Toni, they stopped.  
  
"Sorry Toni," Darien smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll forgive ya. I always do don't I?" She replied with a smile of her own.  
  
"Thanks you're a great friend!" He retorted quickly, he turned to the two waiting girls, "Michelle, Amara, may I introduce one of my best mates and room mate from America Toni Brookes. Toni this is Amara Ten'ou and Michelle Kai'ou."  
  
"Nice to meet you!"  
  
"Likewise." Amara said while a smile came from Michelle.  
  
"So, how about I treat you three to a drink and you can tell me what's been going on here?" Darien offered.  
  
"Sounds like a good plan."  
  
"Thanks Michelle, but I really have an ulterior motive."  
  
". What's that Darien?" Amara asked, confused.  
  
"Serena. How is she?"  
  
"Fine, missing you." Amara said with a hesitation. The four of them moved to one of the free tables and sat down.  
  
~Why is he asking that? Didn't he get her letter! Oh My God! Maybe that was why he didn't reply to her!~ Michelle thought.  
  
~How can we answer that? Oh sure Darien, she's fine especially with her new 'boyfriend'! Jeez, why ask about your ex-girlfriend? What can we say?~ Amara contemplated this while a private conversation went on.  
  
-/What are they on about ex-girlfriend? Serena and I haven't broken up!/-  
  
-/I don't know Darien, maybe she did write to you, but she sent it to the wrong address./-  
  
-/But, why? Does she think I don't love her?/-  
  
-/Darien, how am I expected to answer that?!?!/-  
  
-/I don't know!/-  
  
". err . anyone home?" Darien and Toni turned to stare at the two girls that were staring back at them.  
  
"Sorry, we zoned out." Toni laughed out nervously.  
  
"No Toni, they know about me, like you know about them." He said this confusing Amara and Michelle even more. He turned to them, "I need to know, when did Serena break up with me? Who's her new boyfriend? And why did she not reply to my letters? I know I didn't send them to the wrong address because I must have checked it about ten million times!"  
  
"Darien. What are you on about? Your letters? Why didn't you reply to hers?" Michelle breathed out.  
  
"Michelle wait! Something is going on. Darien wrote letters, Serena wrote letters, neither got them. I think Seiya wanted Serena so bad, that he stooped to this level!" Amara exclaimed.  
  
"Amara, who's Seiya?" Darien gasped.  
  
She didn't look at him while saying quickly, "Her boyfriend."  
  
Darien sat there, mute, staring into space. Toni, seeing this, said, "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"  
  
"Sure, but there isn't much to say." Michelle looked over at Darien as Amara spoke.  
  
"There's always things to say," Toni said bitterly, "but even if we don't mention her, there's still Nega business." After stunning the two sailors, she turned to her companion, "Come on Darien, lets go somewhere else and discuss everything."  
  
He was still staring at her, when a loud voice called across the room, "Hey Seiya, Serena, come join us!"  
  
Another voice joined in, "Yeah, we wanna hear all about this date!"  
  
"Sure guys!" Serena's voice was heard to say. And soon joyful voices, merry with laughter filled the silence of the arcade.  
  
Her laughter and voice was like a cruel whip to Darien's heart, breaking it into small pieces. He felt like he was falling into an eternal pit until he sensed an arm around him, leading him somewhere. Vaguely he perceived that they had left the arcade and were on a street with another arm supporting him. He couldn't continue, his body was failing. One person that he had loved beyond anything had fed him to the lions. He had felt complete when returning to Tokyo land even if he hadn't had contact with her for months, but known he felt an emptiness beyond anything he had felt before. He was destroyed and his body compiled by breaking down completely, no longer functioning. 


	2. Understanding

THE EARTH ROYALTY, Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"Damn you Darien! Don't do this to me now!" Toni's voice was unheard by him, even by the mind.  
  
"C'mon Toni, lets get him to his apartment. I'll drive us there, my car's just over there." Amara helped support him and the two girls practically his weight to the car, while the other opened the car door and stood back as they gently eased the unconscious male into the back seat. Toni got in the back with him, while Amara got in the driver's seat with Michelle in the passenger's seat.  
  
"Toni, can you find his key?" Michelle turned to face the girl in the back.  
  
"It's ok, I have one of my own."  
  
Nothing was said for a while, as they neared Darien's apartment block, Amara said what she and Michelle had been thinking for a while. "Toni, are you Darien's girlfriend?"  
  
"Amara, do you really think he would have re-acted in this way if I was?" She questioned and continued, "But no, I'm not, I was his cousin."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Amara and Michelle supported Darien's weight as they walked down the corridor to his apartment. Toni fumbled in her pocket for the key he had earlier given her. When they got inside his spacious apartment, the girls made their way to the sofa where they deposited the lifeless form of the Prince of the Earth.  
  
"He's heavy!" Michelle and Amara collapsed into the chairs next to them.  
  
"Do you want a drink? I have a feeling I have a lot of explaining t do." Toni offered.  
  
"Sure, lets see what Darien has." The girls walked to the kitchen that had earlier been stocked with new food and drink.  
  
"Umm . Coke, Pepsi, water, tea, coffee, you name it and I believe he has it, " Toni rattled off more drinks that they could sample.  
  
A coke for Amara, a Fanta Orange for Michelle and a glass of water for Toni. After settling down on the sofa, Toni began:  
  
"In the Old Days, the Silver Millennium, the continents of Earth all had a Royal Guardian that answered to the Royalty of Earth. By that I mean, a royal family member ruled Asia, another ruled Europe and so on and so forth. I was known as Princess North America or Antonia and my parents ruled the North Continent of America. I was heir to it but like you, the battle with the NegaVerse destroyed all that killed many and sent the new generation of royalty into the future, our present day now."  
  
"Like you, we did not retain any memories, but we can re-awaken ourselves when our continents are in danger. Technically we are meant to look for our King or Prince, as it turns out. I was afraid that Darien wouldn't remember me when I awakened and so I did not attempt contact, but I felt his presence coming towards me. I had a big shock when I found out that he was at the same University as me, let alone the fact that we were to be room mates." She paused to catch her breath.  
  
"Toni, sorry for interrupting, but shouldn't the Prince or Princess of Japan have awaked too? I mean Japan's been under attack for about two years." Michelle asked.  
  
"You're correct Michelle, but I believe Julie has the same problem that I had. Princess Juliana was the shyest of us all and the youngest, but her continent is the biggest. You forget we are dealing in continents and not countries. She's the Princess of Asia and I think she is dealing with it in . China." Her pause brought stares from the two before her. Answering their unspoken question, "I have just managed to contact her. By that we are aware of each others presence and she knows she's not alone."  
  
"How come you never did that before?" Amara asked.  
  
"Well, we weren't sure if she had awakened, she could have approached the Sailor Scouts or Tuxedo Mask, but Darien was never known as that here. He never fought like that unless defending the Moon Princess which wasn't necessary in that era, 'cept if you count that time, but no one knew that it was him. But anyway, that's not the point, I didn't really think about it and neither did Darien. You really brought forth the question and I had to find the conclusion to it."  
  
"So you're his cousin and you know who we are?"  
  
"Correct Uranus" Toni grinned.  
  
"Wow, so do you have sailor powers?" Michelle enquired.  
  
"Sorry, no sailor powers, just Earth powers."  
  
"Cool, what are they like?" Amara asked excitedly.  
  
"Kinda like Darien's. I have a green rose that I can throw, I can teleport myself, I can read minds, talk mentally with others, ummm, I can deflect a blast as long as it's not mega strong and I can throw a blast of my own. And my own special power is the ability to locate a specific person or target."  
  
"So that's how you knew what we were saying!" Michelle exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Amara said, just as excited, "Wait, you and Darien were having a conversation of your own weren't you?"  
  
"Guilty as charged," She grinned back at them. They settled into a comfortable silence as they thought about all that had been said. Toni eyes trailed around the room and settled on her royal cousin. Michelle interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Toni, are you and Darien cousins now?"  
  
"As far as I know, no. But that doesn't stop me loving him like I did before." She closed her eyes, hating to ask this. "Is Serena serious about this new boyfriend of hers?"  
  
"Well," Michelle started, "I think so, but they've only been going out for about a month." All grew uncomfortable as more thinking took place.  
  
"Did Serena receive any of Darien's letters?"  
  
"Erm . well . she didn't. I think that's one of the reasons why she's with Seiya now. She wrote to him practically every day and never got any replies. Amy told us that she thought he had a new girlfriend and that's why he was ignoring her." Michelle explained.  
  
"Hmmmmm ." Toni sighed heavily, "Darien wrote to her every week, we have tapes, one of our other room mates was studying media and so recorded quite a lot of things. I believe there's even a video of Darien posting a tape that he had recorded for her. When he didn't get a reply he thought maybe he had got the wrong address, but he checked it so many times hoping that that was her reason for not replying." Toni tried to explain Darien's dilemma.  
  
"Well it seems to me that maybe someone was trying to stop them from being together." Michelle paused. "And it seems like they have succeeded."  
  
"Have you any ideas who?" Toni asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
~What about Seiya, maybe that's why he's here. Maybe he's Nega scum and he's here to try and defeat us all. Maybe he's gonna try and kill her!~ Amara's thoughts became even more wilder as she thought.  
  
"That could be an interesting thought to follow up on." Toni remarked, as Amara nodded.  
  
"What thought?" Michelle looked between the two wondering what had been thought.  
  
"Seiya. What if he, Yaten and Taiki are here to somehow, I don't know, destroy us."  
  
"Do you really believe that?"  
  
"I'm not sure Michelle, but maybe we can get Amy to do some kind of scan for nega energy around them." Amara looked at Toni who nodded.  
  
"If you do, tell her not to mention any of this to Serena. Try and leave Darien out of this if you can too, he doesn't need anything that might disturb him even more." Toni said.  
  
"Wait!" Michelle, "Amara, I know you have your differences with them, but what if you're wrong?"  
  
"It's better to be safe than sorry. Amy can keep a secret and she'll be able t try and help us with this situation." Amara turned to Toni. "Sorry to disappear, but we have a scout meeting to attend to, there's been some new unwanted activity around her recently."  
  
"I know." And went on to say, "His name's Anno. He wants to take over the Earth. He's found North America resistant to his attacks and so he's trying to start somewhere else."  
  
"Oh goody! A new idiot that's gonna face the wrath of the Sailor Scouts." Michelle said while Amara smiled wickedly.  
  
"Forgive me, but this is an Earth problem and we'd preferred to do this ourselves, or at least destroy him and not leave it to the other planets." Toni said.  
  
"Maybe, but we'll keep in contact with you."  
  
Amara and Michelle left, leaving Toni to stare at her cousin's lifeless form. "Oh Endy, you said you wouldn't do anything like killing yourself."  
  
-/I hardly think I'm dead Antonia!/-  
  
-/Endy, are you ok?/-  
  
-/Weak, in pain, heart shattered to a zillion pieces, yeah Nia, I'm fine/-  
  
-/Don't be so sarcastic!/-  
  
-/If I'm not, will you leave me to sleep?/-  
  
-/Sleep or this lifeless state?/-  
  
-/Lifeless state/-  
  
-/I s'pose I'll have to settle then won't I?/-  
  
-/Yes, get of my mind now cuz./- 


	3. Battle

THE EARTH ROYALTY, Chapter Three  
  
Toni's shoulder length, light brown hair was curled up in a towel. Her body was wrapped in another towel as she searched for a change of clothes. She found a purple shirt and blue jeans, which she put on. As she did, she felt her cousin stir physically and not mentally. Then she felt it, the reason why he was stirring.  
  
"What did you say to Amara and Michelle about fighting Anno?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"I told them that he was our fight. They could do battle with him, but ultimately, he's ours. Right or wrong?" Toni questioned.  
  
"Ummm . not sure, for now let's let them fight, see how well they do. Let's try not to announce our presence to him straight away, see what he's up to here and then make a plan."  
  
"Got ya. I'll tell them that they can fight this and tell them where to go." He nodded his approval. Despite their closeness, he was still her leader and she would follow his orders to her death. Right now her eyes were closed as she looked for the presence of either of the two she had met today.  
  
-/Hey Amara!/-  
  
-/Huh? What the?/-  
  
-/Relax, it's me Toni./-  
  
-/Oh, er , hi, what's the deal?/-  
  
-/Anno, he's about to attack the park./-  
  
-/Oh right. Why are you telling me? I thought you wanted to handle this on our own./-  
  
-/We do, but we don't want to alert him of our presence. And we need to see how he's doing this so we can counter it. And, of course, we want to see how you all do in a fight./-  
  
-/Oh ok, but just so you know, Amy's already found it, we're already on our way there./-  
  
-/Don't get arrogant, he's strong and he'll attack in person./-  
  
-/Ok, thanks for the warning. How's Darien doing?/-  
  
-/I'm fine Amara./- Darien's amused voice cut through the connection.  
  
-/Oh hi . will you two not do this to me?/-  
  
-/Ok!/-  
  
-/Bye-z-bye!/-  
  
"Darien that was cruel, you shouldn't listen to girls thoughts!" Toni teased.  
  
"I know, but I just love doing it!" He grinned at her. "C'mon, let's go see the fight!"  
  
"Yeah, wow, we can have front row seats! Go scouts!" She made a cheerleading wave and then smiled. He smiled back and then was bathed in a golden light. The same happened to Toni.  
  
When the light faded, Prince Endymion stood in the place on Darien. Armour, dark cloak, sword at his hip and a said, "Prince Endymion is ready for battle!"  
  
"How un-interesting!" In place of Toni's jeans and red shirt, she wore a dark golden top and black trousers with a dark blue cloak around her. A sword also hung at her hip. Her top had long sleeves that had been cut up into thin strips of material that gently flew around in the breeze "And the great Princess Antonia is here. Defending Julie's territory." She added as an after thought.  
  
"Well Jule's isn't around at present so you'll have to do."  
  
"Oh I forgot, Michelle reminded me to see if she was around, seeing as though Japan's been under attack for a while now and it turns out, she's in China."  
  
"Cool, I'll go see her later and get her here."  
  
"Hey, Ends, will you be alright?"  
  
"Huh? What d'you mean Nia?" He spun around to face.  
  
"I mean about seeing Serena?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to handle it, and if I need to, I can become Tux and save her."  
  
"My Hero!" Nia said sarcastically.  
  
"Er . no Nia, I'm Serena's, or was. C'mon, let's quit yakking and get there!" She nodded and closed her eyes. Endymion did the same and the two vanished and instantly reappeared in the park, concealed in a tree.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Out of nowhere, a figure appeared. He was dressed like a Prince, with a Blood Red cloak, covering his red clothing. He smiled when he saw nine females clothed in what looked like skimpy sailor outfits. ~How nice!~ He then noticed three more females. All of whom wore tight leather bras and pants, at least that's how he saw it.  
  
In a tree someone was cursing him mentally for looking at the leader of the scouts, while another frowned.  
  
In front of the man, the females in leather were arguing with some of the ones in the sailor outfits.  
  
"Hey, come one, let's not fight." He heard the one with wings say.  
  
"But we need to fight this creep!" Another argued against her, this one wearing a green skirt and pink bows.  
  
"Ok, well I meant not fight between us." The winged girl said.  
  
"Is this a private slinging match or can anyone join in?" The 'creep' asked politely.  
  
"Don't mock us." A cold voice came form the one in a dark blue skirt with yellow bows. He just laughed.  
  
"I believe that you will be easier than the two I encountered in America."  
  
"I don't care who you encountered in America, this is Japan, and I'm Sailor Moon and I protect this city! In the name of the moon, you're dusted!" The winged one yelled.  
  
"In the name of-"  
  
"Hey, listen, I don't give a damn what you're doing this in the name of," he stopped and teleported right in front of Sailor Moon, "but I know that you'll make an excellent bride for me." He reached out and lifted her off the ground.  
  
No one could do anything without hurting Sailor Moon. All were yelling threats but he laughed them off.  
  
-/Darien do something!/- He heard Sailor Uranus yell in his head.  
  
-/I am about to!/- He replied.  
  
-/Endy, if you do then he'll now we're here!/- Nia's voice entered the conversation.  
  
-/But if you do nothing, then Serena'll be his!/- One more voice joined in, namely Sailor Neptune's.  
  
-/Don't worry; Tuxedo Mask is going to make an appearance. Uranus, Neptune, be prepared to attack as soon as I have Serena in my arms. Nia, relax and stay here./-  
  
Prince Endymion formed a rose in his hand and transformed to Tuxedo Mask. "Don't worry Nia, I'll be fine and he doesn't know that I'm the same person." He gave her a quick hug and jumped to another tree were he could easily reach the Moon Princess.  
  
All of those below the man known as Anno and Sailor Moon were worried. Even the two that were in on the plan.  
  
Before anyone new what had occurred, a red rose had hit Anno's hand and he had let go of Sailor Moon. Ten faces creased in confusion, while one didn't see the rose, two attacked while one watched and another caught.  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING" "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE"  
  
Sailor Moon found herself encased in strong arms that felt familiar. She mumbled her "thanks" before looking at her saviour. And she didn't she turned to those that followed her and those that didn't. She readied her Power Tier and informed the others of what she was about to do.  
  
"MERCURY AGUA MIRAGE" "MARS FLAME SNIPER" "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION" "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK" "SATURN SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE" "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM" "URANUS SPACE SWORD BUSTER" "NEPTUNE SUBMARINE REFLECTION" "STAR GENTLE UTERUS" "STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO" "STAR SERIOUS LASER" "MOON SILVER CRYSTAL POWER KISS"  
  
The attacks hit him, and all but two present thought that he had been destroyed as the haze of dust surrounded him. They cheered and clapped for destroying him.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter said, "Well we sure showed him that we aren't as weak as those in America."  
  
To which Sailor Uranus retorted, "There's more of us here."  
  
Sailor Moon still hadn't turned to her saviour. Sailor Venus was the first to notice her after Uranus and Neptune did. He was quietly walking away until a loud voice called after him, "Oh My God! Tuxedo Mask!" All turned to look at him, "You're back!" He was stunned as she came racing towards him with Sailors Mars, Mercury and Jupiter in tow. And he found himself suffocating in their hug.  
  
He could hear the mental laughter of Princess Antonia ringing in his head, while he saw Sailor Moon's saddened face, confused and puzzled glances from Sailors Saturn and Pluto and the Sailor StarLights. While the highly amused looks came from Sailor Uranus and Neptune.  
  
"Hey girls, how've you all been?" He asked politely. And he was answered with a chorus of "ok"s and "great"s.  
  
A fight that was breaking out between the outer scouts and the StarLights interrupted more talk from occurring.  
  
-/Serena didn't look too happy to see me/- He remarked to the girl in the tree.  
  
-/And what did you expect? She thinks that you have another girlfriend and that you don't care about her./-  
  
-/But that's not true!/-  
  
-/It doesn't matter to her. Anyway, you being back pretty much complicates things between her and her new boyfriend./-  
  
-/Well I'm sorry to be a complication!/-  
  
-/Hey, don't get moody with me! Let's get out of her and then decide what to do./-  
  
-/What is there to decide?/-  
  
-/Oh, right, I forgot, Anno's decided he likes the girl you love so he's going down!/-  
  
-/When you put it like that, you're right, but yes, we need to make a plan./-  
  
-/I know, but do we include the Sailors in this business?/-  
  
-/I'll think about it./-  
  
Trusting the fact that all were too busy to notice his disappearance for the moment, Tuxedo Mask quietly departed and joined his cousin in his apartment. 


	4. Indentities Revealed

THE EARTH ROYALTY, Chapter Four  
  
"Darien, are you ok?" Toni's voice interrupted his quiet thoughts. He lay on the couch and he had hardly spoken to her since they had got in.  
  
"Do you know what she was thinking when I saved her?" He didn't need to mention who 'she' was.  
  
"No, what was it?"  
  
" 'Oh no, not him!' " He said bitterly. "She thought that if she didn't turn and look at me then it would be ok, then she wouldn't have to face up to the fact that she had a new boyfriend. She couldn't even look at me!" His face was pained and there was not much that Toni could do to help him. "Come on, we have work to do." This startled his cousin.  
  
"You mean you still want to work even though you're in emotional pain?"  
  
"Of course. I need something to take my mind of Serena and the Earth is in danger once more and it's my duty to protect it as the Prince of Earth." With that cleared up, he continued, "I need you to locate the Sailor StarLights and find out their civilian identity so the we and the scouts can ally ourselves with them and try to stamp out the conflict between the outers and them."  
  
"Ok, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I need to speak to Julie, so d'you mind telling me where I can find her?"  
  
Toni's eyes closed as she pictured her cousin, the Princess of Asia. "She's still in China, in a small town called Tulin. It's near the Great Wall of China and Mu Us Shamo." Toni declared.  
  
Darien's eyes also closed and after a minute or two, he opened them and said, "I'm going there then. I'll be back in about an hour." She nodded and he just vanished.  
  
Turning to sit on the sofa, she said to the walls, "Well I guess I should make a start." Her eyes closed and she began to search for the energies of the StarLights. As the time grew longer she created a golden glow surrounded her that grew brighter and brighter. "Damn them. You'd at least think they'd make this easy on me!" She muttered, once again to no one.  
  
It was then that she envisioned them walking down the street. It was leading to the arcade. "Well no time like the present, I'd better get after them." Her eyes closed and she golden glow came back. Once faded, she was back in her golden top, black trousers and dark blue cloak. She saw the pictures the street she had seen them on and vanished, re-appearing hidden in the dark gap between the buildings. ~Oh I wish I had Jules' invisibility power!~ She could see the StarLights walking right past her in her mind and she saw them standing there as civilians. ~They look familiar. Oh well, I can find out who they are then more easily. jeez, how bad is my grammar?!?! Pretty bad!~ Amusedly, she returned to the apartment that her cousin had been renting for the past couple of years.  
  
She moved in front of the table that stood before the sofa. She put her hand over her heart and as she pulled it away, a clear dark blue shard came with it. This shard was made of glass and she pushed it down into the gap on the table. It wasn't like she was touching it but it floated about 10cm away from her hand.  
  
A beam of light shot out through the tip of the glass shard. It grew wider and the three people that Toni saw, appeared in the light. This method of Earth technology allowed her to find their real names and if she wanted, their dental records and blood types and other personal information.  
  
The first one to be named was the one known as Sailor Star Maker. He was also known as Taiki Kou, one of three brothers and the band that they formed, The Three Lights. The next was Sailor Star Healer, Yaten Kou, another of the brothers and the band. And lastly came Sailor Star Fighter, Seiya Kou. The last brother and band member and also the boyfriend of Serena Tsukino.  
  
"Oh my god. Somehow I don't think that Amara's going to like this." At that moment, Darien re-appeared and saw who she was looking at. "I thought you were gonna be with Julie for at least an hour." She stated.  
  
"And I thought I asked you to find out about the StarLights and not Serena's boyfriend." He spat the last word out.  
  
"I AM Darien! It just so happens that Star Fighter and Seiya are the same person."  
  
"Oh great! Serena's in love with someone that has no doubt saved her life."  
  
"Who said she's in love with him?"  
  
"I don't know, but ." He paused, "Do you know who the others in his team are?"  
  
"Yeah, his brothers, Taiki and Yaten. Together they form a band known as The Three Lights."  
  
"Oh Goodie! A guy with a band has my true love! Everything just gets better!"  
  
"Don't be so negative, Serena loves you and you'll get back together."  
  
"Correction, she loved me on the Moon, a thousand years ago, I might add."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Whatever. I think we should contact Amara and Michelle and get them over here and get them to bring Amy, maybe she can help us."  
  
"Ok, but you can't avoid this subject for long. You'll have to see her soon and talk to her."  
  
"And when that time comes, I will, but until then let's just get Anno out of the way."  
  
"But shouldn't this be between you and the head of the Sailor Scouts and not her court?"  
  
"Toni! This is no up for discussion!" Darien raised his voice. Toni breathed in frustration.  
  
-/Amara, Michelle, are you there?/-  
  
-/Hey! Wow, this is so weird! I am actually hearing a voice in my head./- Michelle's voice was heard to say.  
  
-/Yeah, I know, but I'm hearing voices!/- Amara pointed out.  
  
-/And Toni and I are hearing two girls think about hearing voices in their heads!/-  
  
-/Yeah, I thought I'd seen it all, but I just keep getting amazed!/- Their laughter rang in the others heads.  
  
-/Ok, Ok, but it's weird for us./-  
  
-/Yeah, we're not used to it!/- Michelle tried to reason.  
  
-/Ok, you're both forgiven!/- Toni said.  
  
-/Listen can you both come over and bring Amy with you?/-  
  
-/Now?/- Amara asked.  
  
-/Yeah, as soon as you can./-  
  
-/What are we doing, making a plan for Anno's destruction?/- Michelle enquired.  
  
-/Cos if we are, then it should be a full sailor scout meeting./- Amara said pointedly.  
  
-/That's exactly what I've been saying./- Toni declared.  
  
-/No you haven't Tones, you've been saying that I'll have to see Serena soon!/- Darien interjected.  
  
-/It's the same thing!/-  
  
-/It's completely different!/-  
  
-/Ok, you two focus. We can come and bring Amy with us, but Toni's right Darien, you will see Serena soon. Isn't it better now rather than later?/- Michelle asked.  
  
-/Yeah, but I don't think she can handle knowing who the StarLights are./- Darien conceded.  
  
-/You know who they are?/- Michelle questioned.  
  
-/Who?/- was Amara's one syllable question.  
  
-/You'll find out who when you get here./- Darien said.  
  
-/How did you find out?/- Amara said.  
  
-/Easily, using the skills on the Earth Royalty, of course!/- Darien said while Toni laughed.  
  
-/Ok, we'll see you in about half an hour./-  
  
-/K, see ya then!/- They said their goodbyes and then all went back to having one voice in their minds rather three others. 


	5. Allies

THE EARTH ROYALTY, Chapter Five  
  
The doorbell rang in Darien's apartment. He looked over at his cousin you was oblivious to all but her location reality. All of the royalty of his kingdom has a special, unique power and hers was the power of location.  
  
~Guess I should left them in~ He walked to the door and saw Amy's reluctant, questioning face and the faces of Amara and Michelle who were in high spirits.  
  
"So Darien, isn't it customary to invite ladies in?" Michelle smiled.  
  
"Yeah, especially since there's three of us." Amara grinned at him.  
  
"Well seeing as though I called you here, I suppose I should," he returned their smiles and then turned to Amy. "Hey Amy, how've you been?"  
  
"Er, fine thanks," she mumbled.  
  
He wandered into Amara's thoughts, -/Has Serena asked you not to see or speak to me?/-  
  
-/What gave you that idea?/-  
  
-/Amy./-  
  
-/Well, you're right./-  
  
"Darien you'll have to promise us that Serena will not know of our visit." Amara started, "She wants to try and keep you at a distance so you'll go back to America and leave her and Seiya in peace."  
  
"Amara!" Amy gasped.  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Doesn't matter, come in." He moved so they could get through the door. "D'you mind being quiet. Toni's locating some allies."  
  
"Toni?" Amy looked puzzled.  
  
"Allies?" Michelle was also puzzled.  
  
"How?" Amara asked.  
  
"The other royalty. Her special power." He then turned to Amy, "Sorry to answer them first Amy, but you'll question takes longer to explain."  
  
"And your answers to them bring more questions to my mind." She answered.  
  
He was about to answer when a female voice excitedly stated, "Bingo! Darien, they're all found but none, 'cept for Julie are awaken."  
  
"Thanks Toni." He, Amara, Michelle and Amy moved into the living part of the room. "Amy this is my cousin Toni."  
  
"Really, I actually thought that your parents were only children." Amy questioned.  
  
"Yeah, but my parents of a thousand years ago weren't only children." Darien said pointedly.  
  
Toni reached out with her hand to Amy, "Hiya, I'm Toni. Princess Antonia of north America, slave to the heir to the thrones." She laughed. Amy shook the hand that was offered to her.  
  
"Princess Amy of Mercury." She introduced.  
  
"So, you said you knew how the Sailor StarLights are." Amara started.  
  
"Yeah, but just give us as sec." Darien said.  
  
"Sure, but if you're about to say who and where the other princesses and princes are, can you expand a little for us, to see if we can jump-start our memories?" Michelle asked.  
  
Toni grinned, "Princess Juliana is in Asia, as you know. Prince Alexander is in Australia. Princess Leonora is in Europe. Prince William is in Africa and Princess Elizabeth is in South America." She informed them.  
  
"And what would their nicknames be? Seeing as you're Toni, Antonia and Nia." Michelle asked.  
  
"Juliana is Julie publicly and Jules is royally."  
  
"Alexander is Alex and then known as Lex in royal mode."  
  
"Leonora is Nora to us as we are now and as Leo in a fighting stance."  
  
"William is Bill normally and then as Wills."  
  
"And Elizabeth is Beth and then Eliza." Darien started the speaking taking it in turns with his cousin.  
  
"And you all have the same kind of powers?" Amara enquired.  
  
"Yes and no. We all have our special coloured rose, which, when thrown together, can form a shield that can protect those inside or if it's an enemy, it can attack him or her and drain their energy." Darien said.  
  
Toni continued, "we then can all teleport ourselves to different places, and read minds and talk mentally with others-"  
  
"We can deflect attacks that come towards us. But how successfully that is done depends on how strong we are and how strong it is-"  
  
"We can all throw our own brightly, coloured balls of light-"  
  
"We can also find out practically all the information you want about the people of Earth-"  
  
"If I wanted to, I could find out the name of the first guy you kissed or what you did at any precise time-"  
  
"And we all have one special power. Mine is the ability to control the Earth. By that I mean I can create earthquakes, tidal waves, any other natural disaster you can think of. I can also control them, kind of."  
  
"Mine isn't as extreme as that," Toni grinned.  
  
"But you're not the heir to the thrones of Earth" Darien returned the slight dig.  
  
"As I was saying," Toni's voice was slightly raised, "My power is that of location. I can locate anyone on Earth."  
  
"Julie in Asia has the unique power of invisibility-"  
  
"Alex has the special power of mind control-"  
  
"Nora can create the largest, most powerful shield that you can see-"  
  
"Bill will always be helpful coz he can give life to anything-"  
  
"And Beth has the power of death." Again with the tag teaming.  
  
"She can kill anyone?" Amy questioned.  
  
"Kind of. She has the same powers as Holly has, but they don't have a price like she does. Any human she wishes can die in a click of her fingers, but youmas and people with magic are harder to do that to." Darien explained.  
  
"And another question, Amara, Michelle, how'd did you know Toni?"  
  
"Well we saw them in the arcade and then they wanted answers but Darien couldn't bear to be in the same room with Serena-" Michelle was interrupted.  
  
"So we came back here, carrying the prince cos he decided to pack his body in." Amara finished.  
  
"Oh right. I see."  
  
"Amy, you are a bad liar!" Darien laughed with his cousin.  
  
"Your thoughts so betray you!" Toni said. "But don't worry, we don't always read thoughts,-"  
  
"No, seriously, we only do it if there is an absolute need."  
  
"Then why did you read mine then?" Amy enquired.  
  
"Cos we wanted to know if Serena had seen me that day and we wondered if she had, maybe she would have told you." Darien shrugged it off.  
  
"Ok, so we've established the fact that we known about the other Earth royalty and that they have special powers and that Serena didn't want us to see you-" Toni cut her off.  
  
"What?!? When'd we establish that?"  
  
"At the door, but it was kind of quick, can you explain in more detail Amara?" Darien asked.  
  
"Sure, but you then have to tell us who the StarLights are!" Amara said exasperated. They nodded. "Well we had a scout meeting after you helped us in the park."  
  
"Serena told Amara to stop giving heat to the 'Lights, and also she told us that she wasn't glad that you were back."  
  
"She didn't give anyone a chance to tell her how you collapsed outside the arcade and didn't receive one of your letters. The discussion was closed as soon as she said it." Michelle stated.  
  
Amy's face was one of that who was confused, not normal for her. ~Darien collapsed? Didn't receive her letters? What else haven't I been told?~ It looked to her like Darien and Toni were in some kind of mind discussion. She turned to look at her fellow scouts. Michelle smiled at her.  
  
"Amy," the others turned to look at her, "us being friendly with Darien and Toni doesn't mean we're betraying Serena, it's quite the opposite." Amy tried to argue that that wasn't what she was thinking.  
  
"Yeah, these guys have fought Anno in America, it was them that he was referring to. So by working with them, we'll destroy him and peace'll be restored."  
  
"That wasn't what I was thinking." Amy smiled. She turned to face the only male in the room, "Darien can you truthfully tell me that you didn't receive any letters from Serena?"  
  
"Yes," he said solemnly.  
  
"We believe that someone wanted the two to break up, mistrust one another. Darien also wrote letters, he was famous for it in the dorm. Every week on a Friday he would post the letter that he had been writing all week. Then when out whole room went out for a end of the week drink n' dinner, to discuss work, papers, teachers, you know student things" Toni expanded on what wasn't said.  
  
"Oh." And that was all that Amy could muster.  
  
"So with all that explained, can you tell us who our supposed 'allies' are?" Amara was impatient.  
  
"Well you haven't really told us about Serena." Darien started.  
  
"Yeah, and I don't think Darien's apartment could face your annoyance at finding out who they were." Toni grinned at her cousin.  
  
Michelle, Amy, Darien and Toni laughed at Amara's stony face. "Alright, the StarLights are people that you know." Darien said.  
  
"But you don't like that's for sure Amara. And there is no doubt on us being correct." Toni stated.  
  
"So." Michelle prompted.  
  
"The three leather clad sailors are three brothers-" Darien started with the tag teaming of saying things.  
  
"Who transform into girls-"  
  
"They form a band-"  
  
"Which is quite successful-"  
  
"Many girls fawn all over them-"  
  
"They live in Tokyo now-"  
  
"One is smart-"  
  
"One is arrogant-"  
  
"And the other has a girlfriend-"  
  
"Who Darien likes-"  
  
"No, I love her-"  
  
"And he wants to kill him because of that-"  
  
"And you Amara, I can tell that you wish to do the same-"  
  
"The civilian identities of them are-"  
  
"Taiki Kou: smart-"  
  
"Yaten Kou: arrogant-"  
  
"Seiya Kou: the boyfriend of Serena."  
  
With this finished they listened to the thoughts of the three scouts in the room.  
  
~Seiya! Uh-Oh, Amara's not gonna like this. She's gonna excuse him even more of corrupting Serena.~  
  
~Seiya? That creep? No wonder I didn't like them. They are corrupting Serena! I so wish she hadn't broken up with Darien, anyone, even me, could see that he loved her and that there was a specific reason for not hearing from him.~  
  
~Brain Overload! Darien has a cousin, there's more of them scattered in the world. Each control a continent. They're probably stronger than all of us. I'm directly disobeying Serena, the Moon Princess, by being in Darien's apartment. Someone has stopped their mail from reaching each other and your both probably reading my thoughts now!~ 


	6. A Plan, Of Sorts

THE EARTH ROYALTY, Chapter Six  
  
~Brain Overload! Darien has a cousin and there's more of them scattered in the world. Each control a continent. They're probably stronger than all of us. I'm directly disobeying Serena, the Moon Princess, by being in Darien's apartment. Someone has stopped their mail from reaching each other and your both probably reading my thoughts now!~  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Amy, what on earth gave you that idea?" Darien grinned at her.  
  
"Maybe because of what you just said," Amy smiled back.  
  
"Yes, but we have just said that and not before," he replied.  
  
"Ok! Enough of this!" Amara nearly shouted, "We have to warn Serena that her 'boyfriend' is two-timing her."  
  
"And what are you going to say," Toni interjected, "You, Michelle and Amy have disobeyed her and come here! Amara look, she's gonna think this is some desperate attempt of Darien's to get her back. That he's found out she has a new life without him and that he wants her back, so he's consorting with you because you don't like Seiya. Both of you can't stand him so you're trying to turn him into the bad guy!"  
  
"I agree with Toni, Serena's gonna think you're doing this to break her up with Seiya." Michelle stated and Amy nodded in agreement.  
  
The tension in the room mounted. Annoyance, disobeyment, unfairness, sadness, emptiness. All felt the emotions flying around.  
  
"Ok, let's take a Chill Pill." Darien said. Laughter filled the room, Darien saying take a chill pill? It was almost unthinkable, till now anyway.  
  
"He's got a point. Do you have any ideas on how to defeat Anno? I mean, Michelle said you met him in America." Amy asked.  
  
"Yes and no. We know how to defeat him, but we don't have the power right now and there is no telling whether we will have the power." Toni replied.  
  
"You see, the Golden Crystal that Helios had is actually the crystal of Earth and my royal cousins have similar crystal's that can combine with the power of the crystal." Darien tried to un-confuse their guests.  
  
"Look, here's my glass crystal. It's dark blue because that's my colour." Toni explained and brought her hand to her heart, removing the glass shard.  
  
"It's beautiful." Michelle gasped.  
  
"Thanks. Dark blue is my royal colour, that of North America."  
  
"All of the princes, princesses have a special colour. Mine being golden, Toni's Dark Blue, Nora's Dark Green, Alex's Blood Red, Bill's is Light Blue, Beth's is Purple, and Julie's is a kind of murky white colour, its like a cloud, erm, I'm not being too helpful here, but it's truly beautiful." Darien laughed at the end.  
  
"You're right Darien, you're not being that helpful!" Michelle laughed.  
  
"Sorry," Darien grinned at them all. "Ok, but here's the deal, the crystal shards and join with the golden crystal and add to its power-"  
  
"Like the silver crystal?" Amy enquired.  
  
"Exactly, but to defeat Anno, we need to have re-trained with the crystal's power and we need all seven of us to be able to do this." Darien stressed the 'and' to get his point across."  
  
"Oh," Amara muttered, "so when does that happen?"  
  
"We've no idea," Toni stated, "We cannot force the others out of hiding and Julie has her own problems in China."  
  
"Toni's right, I spoke to her and she said that the Sailor Scouts had been doing a great job of protecting one of her countries so they should continue while she fixes the problems of China. She doesn't like the violence of fighting and will only get involved when I force her to or when subconsciously call her." Darien tried to explain about his cousin.  
  
"So we have to fight this until the others wake up which might be never?" Amara said testily.  
  
"Pretty much yeah." Darien said it so firmly, she didn't bother trying to argue with him.  
  
"So is there anything we can do?" Amy asked.  
  
"Not really, Anno doesn't know of Darien's double identity as Endymion and Tuxedo Mask. If we can stop him from realising that we are here, then we have a better chance of defeating him." Toni explained.  
  
"So Toni's gonna become what Tuxedo Girl?" Michelle questioned.  
  
The laughter that erupted was deafening. Even as Michelle said it, she could hear how ridiculous it sounded.  
  
"Oh my," Toni said while wiping tears from her eye. "No, I'm gonna stay in the background and not get seen if possible."  
  
"If Anno realises there's two of us, he might get suspicious and move on to another continent." Darien finished.  
  
"Ok, but what about his intent towards Serena? It seemed like he took a liking to her." Amy said.  
  
"Well if he attempts anything I'll kill him whether I have to sacrifice myself or not I will destroy him." Darien's voice turned cold as he, and the others thought about his words and what they implied.  
  
"The idea is that we go about as if we haven't met Toni or seen Darien, except as Tuxedo Mask and if we meet him on the street we act as normal as we can." Michelle said after a long pause.  
  
"And we fight Anno with the help of the StarLights and Tuxedo Mask." Amy said glaring at Amara.  
  
"If they do anything that puts any of us in danger, then we take them down." Amara confirmed.  
  
"Right, but do you tell Serena who they really are?" Darien asked.  
  
"I don't know, she'd want us to say where we found this out, and we can't really tell her the truth can we?" Amy analysed.  
  
"I say no. Not until we need to." Michelle gave her opinion. There was a consent of agreement.  
  
"Darien I think you should attempt to make peace with Serena. It would make our job as protectors easier." Amy stated.  
  
"Yeah, try and get her to understand that you were hurt by her lack of letters and that there must have been some conspiracy." Michelle backed her up.  
  
"It's worth a shot," Amara helped out.  
  
"Come one Darien you have to do this some time." Toni also acknowledged her support in this matter.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll do it!" Darien laughed as he pretended to fend them off. 


	7. Looking Around

Hey, I know that I posted the same chapter twice, it wasn't done on purpose, I just wasn't concentrating, opps! Sorry! Anyway, this is chapter seven.  
  
Thank you everyone who's reviewed my story, keep going, I love knowing what every thinks of this.  
  
Ok, I'll shut up so you can read the story and not my babble.  
  
THE EARTH ROYALTY, Chapter Seven  
  
"So Toni, what are you gonna do?" Amara asked.  
  
"Well I did want to look at Raye's Temple, but I'm not sure if I should."  
  
"Come on, I'll take you there," Amy smiled, "she doesn't know you exist now."  
  
"We would come with you, but we already have plans," Michelle stated.  
  
"Ok, see ya laters!"  
  
"Yeah, bye!"  
  
"If you need us, call us." They said their goodbyes.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
In Darien's apartment, he was pacing around the room. "I have to just call her house and hope that she's there, ok, I can do this."  
  
He picked up the phone and dialled her home number.  
  
"Hello, Irene Tsukino speaking."  
  
"Err, hi, is Serena in?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry you just missed her. She went out about ten minutes ago."  
  
"D'you know when she'll get back?"  
  
"No, would you like me to get her to call you."  
  
"Um, thanks."  
  
"Is this Seiya calling by any chance?"  
  
"No, actually its Darien."  
  
"Oh . Does she have your number?"  
  
"Erm . Yeah, she does."  
  
"I'll get her to ring you when she gets back then."  
  
"Thanks, bye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
He hung up the phone and placed he head in his hands. ~'Is this Seiya calling?' This isn't fair! When I find whoever has done this they are going to pay big time!~  
  
-/Toni?/-  
  
-/What's up cuz? Did you speak to her already?/-  
  
-/She wasn't in./-  
  
-/Oh./-  
  
-/D'you know what her mother asked?/-  
  
-/No, what was it?/-  
  
-/'Is this Seiya calling?'/-  
  
-/Oh man, Darien, I'm so sorry./-  
  
-/Um, me too. Listen I'm going out to see if I can find her, what are you doing?/-  
  
-/Amy's taking me to the Cherry Hill Temple. D'you want me to locate Serena?/-  
  
-/Ok, have fun. I need to clear my head . Also I'm hoping the fates will lead Serena back into my arms./-  
  
-/Ok, tell me if you need me, bye/-  
  
-/Sure thing, see ya!/-  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Sorry about that Amy, Darien just called Serena's." Toni apologised to the girl next to her.  
  
"Oh, what happened?"  
  
"She wasn't in. But her mom asked if it was Seiya that was calling."  
  
"Poor Darien. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. But he's hoping that by walking around Tokyo, the fates will intervene and that Serena will crash into him."  
  
"I hope that happens! Darien always steadied her so hopefully it will bring Serena's love out of the depth of her heart."  
  
"Me too Amy." Toni agreed with her old friend.  
  
Amy thought for a while before asking, "So were you and cousins close to us?"  
  
"Well, yeah, we were. With Serenity and Endymion, we were kinda pushed together. But that was a good thing because, new friendships and relationships were formed."  
  
"Wait, so are you saying that we were in love with your cousins?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Was I . Was I involved with anyone?" Amy asked cautiously.  
  
"Well, everyone had their special someone or something. Amara and Michelle were together as they are now; Darien and Serena were practically inseparable. Alex and Trista were engaged as I remember it; Bill and Holly were also an item. You and the other inner scouts were in love with Endymion's royal guards," at Amy's confused look, Toni elaborated, "well you and Zoicyte, Raye and Jedyte, Lita and Nephlyte, and Mina and Malachite . what is it?"  
  
"We helped destroy the ones we loved, how could they turn against us?" Amy asked quietly.  
  
"They went into a dangerous battle against the NegaVerse and we thought they had died, but it seems that Beryl managed to brainwash them. You couldn't have done anything to save them. The attack on the Moon Kingdom was quite sudden and no one expected to see them. In this time the brainwashing had lasted for a thousand years, it wasn't something Serena could have dealed with even if she had known." Amy was still silent, "Ames, I'm sorry that I had to tell you this." Toni put a comforting arm around the younger girl.  
  
"It's ok," Amy cried softly, "I'm glad I know, I'm sure I would have remembered sometime anyway. Look here's the Temple, I should work on the letters' disappearance. I'll see you late. Bye Toni." Amy hurried off down the street.  
  
~Oh Amy, I'm sorry I said anything.~ She sighed deeply and walked up the Temple steps. At the top of the of the steps, Toni found herself looking at a raven haired beauty, a scruffy brown haired man, a short old man and a girl with blond pigtails in an unusual style. ~Well Serena's here, Raye's here with her grandfather and secret love.~ She smiled as she listened to their thoughts. ~Darien'd kill me, but hey, I'm doing this for him . I need to know what's going on in Serena's head.~  
  
Toni decided not to tell Darien where Serena was, ~If he wants to literally bump into her, he's not gonna want me telling him where to go.~  
  
"Oh Hello, Welcome to the Cherry Hill Temple." The old man said, "You can call me Grandpa, and this is my granddaughter Raye and my apprentice Chad." He gestured to the two beside him, "And this is Raye's friend Serena. Are you new in town?"  
  
"Yeah, I've just come here with my cousin." She answered politely.  
  
"Chad and I have some duties to attend to but if you need anything, just ask Raye and she'll be happy to help," 'Grandpa' and Chad said goodbye and walked into the Temple.  
  
"So how did you hear of our temple or did you just walk past it?" Raye enquired.  
  
"My cousin had been here before and told me about it. He decided to go for a walk to get used to the city again while I tried to find it. I got kinda lost and stumbled into three girls quite literally and they showed me the way." Toni played with the truth a little.  
  
"So you walked right into them?" Serena asked and continued with Toni's nod of the head, "I'm always doing that. I found it annoying at first and then I enjoyed it." The girls laughed.  
  
"So what, did you walk straight into the perfect guy?" Toni asked knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah," Serena sighed deeply and Toni could here her mental voice calling out for Darien.  
  
"I'm Toni by the way."  
  
"As my grandpa said, I'm Raye and this is my friend Serena. Is Toni short for anything?"  
  
"Yep, Antonia. Does your grandpa get everyone to call him that or is it his real name?" Once again Toni knew the answer already.  
  
"He just likes everyone to call him that, I do and he's not my grandpa," Serena giggled.  
  
"Serena, if you can show Toni around the Temple, I can get on with looking into your problem," Raye instructed.  
  
"Ok, c'mon, the temple's really pretty." Serena started to drag Toni away.  
  
"Bye, nice meeting you."  
  
"And the same to you."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Serena had showed Toni around the Temple and then suggested that they go for a drink. They ended at the Crown Arcade.  
  
"Hi Andrew!" Serena shouted across the room at the blond haired man. "Come on, let's get a seat, Andrew'll come and serve us in a minute." Once again Toni felt a strong pressure on her arm as Serena dragged her around.  
  
While they waited for Andrew, three boys came in and waved at Serena. They came and sat with the two girls.  
  
"Hey Baby," one greeted.  
  
"Hi Seiya." She kissed him gently on the cheek and turned to Toni. "Toni this is my boyfriend Seiya and his brothers Taiki and Yaten. Guys this is Toni a new friend of mine." A chorus of Hi's and Hello's followed that.  
  
Before much conversation could commence, Andrew came over to take their orders. "Hi everyone," he greeted.  
  
"Andrew this is-"  
  
"We met yesterday didn't we Toni?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Toni's a friend of Darien's Serena," Andrew informed, "Have you seen him?"  
  
Before anyone could reply or ask anything else, Toni felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey Cuz!" Toni turned around and saw someone she didn't expect to see. 


	8. Reunions

THE EARTH ROYALTY, Chapter Eight  
  
"Hey Cuz!" Toni turned around and saw someone she didn't expect to see.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Nora!" Toni jumped up and threw her arms around the girl with light brown hair. "Oh My God! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Same as you, helping the black haired prince."  
  
"And I'm here too," Another person joined the hug.  
  
"ALEX!" They both screamed. "Darien's gonna be so psyched to see you!"  
  
"Yep, so where is he?" Alex asked.  
  
"I've no idea, he said he was going to walk around the city." Toni stated.  
  
"Cool, let's go find him." Nora stated.  
  
"He wanted to be alone," Toni said warningly.  
  
"So, we can find out what's bugging him and then we can laugh together like the good ol' days." Alex said in a child-like voice.  
  
"Ok," She turned back to the table, "It was nice meeting you all and seeing some of you again, bye."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Outside Toni was filling the Princess of Europe and the prince of Australia in on the enemy and the problem.  
  
"So Darien's wounded by Serena's lack of faith in him, she has a new boyfriend who has been keeping something from her-"  
  
"And this Anno guy likes Serena and he's now trying to take over Japan." Nora started and was interrupted by Alex.  
  
Toni concluded, "You got it. And you can contact Amara, Michelle or Amy. But be careful you don't scare them, they don't remember us, but they do trust us." She broke off as she felt a familiar shiver go through her body. "Anno." She muttered.  
  
-/Toni, where are you? He's at the Temple. Raye's having trouble and so am I as Tuxedo Mask. I'm about to shift to Endymion so come quickly./-  
  
-/Ok, we have back up, Nora and Alex are here to./-  
  
-/Ok, That's great, Anno's brought back-up./-  
  
"Let's do it," she said and the others nodded. They ran into a darkened ally and all became bathed in a golden light. Alex wore clothes similar to Endymion's but wore a blood red cloak. Nora wore clothes like Toni did. A golden top, black trousers and a dark green cloak. The teleported to the Temple grounds where the Sailor Scouts were already gathered. The Sailor Stars were also there.  
  
"We have to distract him or the outers and inners are dead." Alexander stated. "C'mon."  
  
"Hey Anno! Remember me, I'm gonna kick your butt on behalf of my continent North America!" Nia struck a fighting pose and landed next to Endy.  
  
"I'm Princess Leonora and on behalf of Europe your gonna regret disturbing this peaceful place!" Leo jumped beside the Inner and Outer scouts.  
  
"On behalf of the continent Australia, your going to return to your lair covered in bruises courtesy of Princess Alexander!" Lex shouted and three a bolt of lightening at the enemy, causing Anno to stagger.  
  
Endy conjured a huge tidal wave and three it at him. And bolts of dark green and blue lights merged together and hit him. Anno flew back a few more feet and found himself surrounded by different coloured roses. The roses around his body were joined together by a golden line of light that flared once and then began to drain him of his energy.  
  
The four cousins came together for a high five. "Hey glad you all decided to join his," Endy grinned. They grinned back and then Lex turned to the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"It is my great pleasure to see you all again," his eyes lingered over Sailor Pluto who smiled back at him and ran to his awaiting arms. "How I've missed you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hey Lex, Pluto, unless you've forgotten that rose shield will not hold for much longer." Leo reminded them.  
  
"So here's the plan, Sailor Scouts attack him with myself and Nia. The rest of you get those that are behind the trees." Endymion ordered.  
  
"Excuse me, but who do you think you are, ordering us about." Fighter asked, annoyed.  
  
"The Prince of Earth and if you've not careful I'll tell your girlfriend that she going out with someone who is a girl." Endy smirked at him. "Let's put this plan into action." Everyone nodded.  
  
The royalty of Earth removed the power of the roses and found that the enemy had managed to escape.  
  
A scream emerged for the place where Eternal Sailor Moon stood. In the next moment she had been lifted in the air. "Well, well, well, Endymion. Look what I have here. A beautiful creature that will be my bride. Anyone makes a move and I swear, I'll kill her." He began to rise up in the air with Sailor Moon locked in his arms.  
  
-/Do something!/- Sailors Uranus, Mercury and Neptune screamed in the heads of the Earth royalty.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Another scream erupted in the air, but it was a male one. Serena found herself falling sixty feet above the ground. Anno felt another blast and he also fell to the ground. Everyone was startled by the sudden attack that no one moved quick enough to catch the falling princess.  
  
About twenty feet from the ground Serenity felt a strong, supportive arm around her waist but she could see no one. She was gently placed on her ground. Everyone was looking around and only four had any clue as to who this had occurred.  
  
-/Attack!/- Endymion called through the mind, reaching out to the three Sailor Scouts that knew of them.  
  
Colours of blood red, dark green, dark blue and a cloudy colour, that shot from no where, joined together as the reached their target. A howl of pain was heard, followed by another as an Earthquake was felt under the shaking feet of the enemy, Anno. The Earthquake was followed by a strong gust of wind and the force of three of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING" "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE" "MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE"  
  
"You may have defeated me this time, your highnesses, but do not doubt this, I will defeat you and the Sailor Scout of the Moon will be mine!" Anno disappeared into the cloud that formed above him.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Jules," Leo smirked at her cousins.  
  
"Yeah, especially considering this is your territory," Lex remarked.  
  
"No this fight belongs to all the royalty of the Earth, the others will have to be re-awakened so we can destroy him for once and for all." Endy stated so seriously and finally that no one doubted him. To the astonishment of the Sailor Scouts and Stars, a girl appeared from no where in a similar attire to the other princesses of Earth. The only difference was that she wore, a different coloured cloak, a murky, cloudy colour.  
  
  
  
So let me know what you think of this chapter! Laters ^v^ 


	9. A Matter Of Life And Death

THE EARTH ROYALTY, Chapter Nine  
  
"Sailor Scouts, Sailor StarLights, this is technically a Terran problem, but with your assistance, we can destroy this threat forever so that this place is safe once more." Prince Endymion addressed everyone in front of him. "We need to talk together, in civvies and not uniforms."  
  
"Civvies?" Sailor Venus questioned.  
  
"Civilian clothing Venus," Lex laughed.  
  
"So we can all see each others identities. I know a lot of us know who each other is, but not everybody does, so I think that we should all meet in civvies in one hour. You can all come to my apartment if you like, it may be a little cramped, but it will be ok. My apartment is-"  
  
"Wait! Prince Endymion!" Sailor Moon spat out the words, "What on EARTH makes you even think that I will even step one foot in your apartment building, let alone your APARTMENT?"  
  
"Wow, talk about tension!" Sailor Star Healer remarked.  
  
"Healer if you don't SHUT UP I am going to throw my attack at you!" Sailor Uranus waved her hands threatenly in the air at him.  
  
"URANUS, LEAVE IT!" Sailor Moon thundered. All jumped back in fear, never in this life or the past had anyone seen the Moon Princess so angry. "Sailor Scouts, I do not want you, any of you, to set one foot in that building of his," she jerked her hand at Endymion.  
  
"Hey! We just saved your lives so you could be a little grateful!" Leo snapped.  
  
"Leonora, Be Quiet!" Endymion snapped back at her. "Sailor Moon, I understand your reasons," He began in earnest, "but you must listen to me. Forget what you think happened while I was in America, and think about Anno! He won't leave you alone until he has YOU! All for his OWN!" The Terran Prince stared directly into the Moon Princesses' eyes. "Anno wants you and I'll be damned if you think that I'm going to allow that to happen! Trust us, we need the power of the Sailor Scouts to-" He broke off and turned to stare at his cousins, "Shit!" He muttered. The three females and two males of Earth suddenly were all bathed in golden light and disappeared.  
  
"That was rude!" Sailor Star Maker said.  
  
"I'm warning you!" Sailor Uranus and Neptune stepped forward.  
  
"If the pair of you can't control yourselves, I'm going to force leadership on you both!" Sailor Moon stated, quite coldly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
On the continent of Africa, the Prince and his companions arrived at a scene of chaos and despair.  
  
"Oh my God! William! Are you here?" Leo cried out into the darkness that covered the area.  
  
Death had had its way here and all were lifeless. Tears poured openly from the Princesses and Lex gripped Endymion as he struggled to stand. -/ Wills, if you are alive, I command you by all the Powers On Earth, answer me! /- Endymion screamed in his mind to his lost and maybe dead cousin.  
  
-/ My Prince, I'm here /- Came the breathless mind. Endymion shuddered. Breathless voice meant he would live, but breathless mind would almost certainly mean death for the owner of it.  
  
"Nia, he's alive, but I don't know where. I need you to locate him." The prince commanded her gently. She was encircled by gold light again as she screamed, "Over there, under the rubble!"  
  
All the royalty that was present there ran to where she pointed and started moving the rubble to get to their lost cousin. Within a matter of minutes, their strength and determination had removed all the rubble and allowed the bloodied prince to freely move, but his injuries were too severe.  
  
Even though they knew what they had to do, Endy still commanded them to make sure no one was in doubt. "Anno has now reached Africa, Elizabeth is probably also in trouble, Jules, you, Nia and Leo will go to there and find Eliza and bring her back to me. Lex and I will go back to my apartment. Wills is in no state to heal himself so I'm going to appeal to Holly's better nature, rather than go through Serena. Be careful." He gently picked up his dying, younger cousin and nodded to Lex. They both wrapped their arms around him carefully and disappeared in a puff of light. The three girls did the same in the search for their last cousin.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Holly, I understand that Serena is having a hissy fit, but my cousin is going to die! And if you remember anything of the Silver Millennium Era, you would stop that in a heartbeat, regardless of what the Princess said!" Alex was nearly shouting down the phone at her.  
  
Darien snatched the phone from him, "Holly," he started gently, "you saw the way Trista greeted Lex, please save our cousin, you cannot let him die!"  
  
When Holly finally spoke, she asked quietly, "I'll be there in a second, Trista's going to come with me."  
  
"Thank you." Darien said gratefully, knowing that he would hug her into death when he saw her. "Alex, she's afraid, Serena is using her authority and stubbornness to stop us from defeating Anno. Holly knows that, Trista knows that and so does Amy, Amara and Michelle. I will talk to her as soon as I know Beth is alive and well and she's here, and when Bill can survive on his own energy and not ours." Alex nodded at the eldest of the cousins.  
  
Purple light filled the room as the Princesses of Saturn and Pluto emerged from the Gate of Time. "Holly, thanks for coming."  
  
"Sorry about the way I acted on the phone, but Bill is the youngest of us and also the cousin clown." Alex apologised.  
  
"It's ok, Trista explained who you were to me just now. Where is he?" Darien gestured into his room where Holly walked towards.  
  
Alex puts his arms around his princess and questioned, "Everything?"  
  
"No, only about the Earth Royalty and how much you meant to me and how much you still mean to me." They both smiled as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Let's hope she remembers, otherwise Bill will be slightly less than disappointed." Darien remarked and the others nodded.  
  
After about ten minutes, they became to get worried. Noises could not be heard from the room. Holly's healing power would not have been able to destroy herself when connected to Bill's power of life. The two males and one female walked quickly to the room and found it empty.  
  
-/ William! Where on Earth are you? /- Darien shouted through his mind at his cousin.  
  
-/ O come on now cousin, isn't that line a little old now?/- A voice was clearly heard by Darien , Trista and Alex.  
  
-/ Where on Earth are you and Holly? /- Darien repeated his question.  
  
-/ We're not on Earth Daz-a-lot. /- Bill used his childhood nickname for his cousin.  
  
-/ Bill are you on Saturn? /- Trista asked.  
  
-/ Why Princess Pluto, what a dirty mind you have! /- Bill laughed.  
  
-/ Oh very funny William, come back down to Earth, literally. Into Darien's apartment with Holly cos we all need to talk! /- Alex said firmly.  
  
Golden light merged with purple light and Holly and Prince William of Africa appeared from it.  
  
"I remember." Holly grinned.  
  
  
  
Hey, I've finally updated, sorry about the wait. It's taken forever to get time on te net without the system crashing down on my. 


	10. An Attempt To Reach Serena

THE EARTH ROYALTY, Chapter Ten  
  
Darien felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he watched the one he loved sit in the park, gently resting up against Amy as they did their homework. After William and Holly had returned, he knew that now was the time had come when it was absolutely necessary to see Serena.  
  
From her earlier reactions to him, he highly doubted that she would fall back into his arms and love him in only the way that she could. She, like him, was hurt by the others lack of response, but he knew that someone, somehow had managed to stop their mail reaching one another. When Darien found that person, they were going to wish that their ancestors had never even been born.  
  
"Darien, it's now or never, and it can't wait," Darien tried to encourage himself. He slowly walked up to where they sat back to back. He heard her laughter and saw Amy's face of enjoyment. Amy was facing him and saw him as he approached, her face filling with a mixture of emotions.  
  
"Serena," Darien let her name hang in the air as he watched her beautiful self start at the familiarity of the voice. She turned to face him.  
  
"What do you want? To show off your beautiful new girlfriend?" She whispered fiercely.  
  
"Toni isn't my girlfriend, and she never will be, please let me explain," he looked directly into her eyes hoping for the chance that might let him win her back.  
  
"Serena," Amy spoke up, "Why don't I leave you two alone so you can work things out?" Darien smiled at her while she received a scowl from Serena.  
  
"Oh fine if you must, but I won't be here either," Serena said airily, "Darien will be left to talk to himself," she ended harshly.  
  
"Serena," three different voices spoke out. One with sadness, one with slight anger and a new one with joy. Serena, Amy and Darien turned at the new voice.  
  
"SEIYA!" She ran to him and he caught her in a hug, kissing her back as she kissed him.  
  
"Darien, I'm sorry, if you keep trying, I'll sure she'll at least let you try to explain." Amy tried to soothe the anger in his heart at her betrayal and the newcomer.  
  
"Amy, what if the StarLights are on Anno's side or some other kind of evil, I'd hate for anyone to get hurt. They weren't around in the Silver Millennium and that's when the Sailor Scouts were created. I want to know their purpose here and their intent towards you all."  
  
"I understand all this, but how can you expect Serena to even think about trusting you, when she thinks that you don't love her and that you're here only because there's a big baddie that needs to be eliminated." Amy argued her friends point of view that Darien had already gone over many times in his sleep.  
  
"Amy, come on, we can finish study at the arcade with everyone else there," Serena called over her shoulder to her friend, who started walking slowly to her leader with a sad smile at the Prince of the Earth. "Darien, d'you reckon that you could leave all my friends alone cos they all feel the same way I do about you!" She added coldly and then turned back to the guy with long hair. He felt two cold punches to his heart.  
  
-/OH ENDYMION! Anno's here in South America! We're tired out from trying to protect this village that Eliza lives in, we can't keep this up for much longer!/- Antonia called through Darien's mind.  
  
-/Alex, Bill, Holly, Trista, South America, Anno, big fight, the four girls finding it hard to cope./- He rushed through the ones he knew he could use. -/ Amara, Michelle, can I borrow you both for a while?/-  
  
-/What's up?/- Amara replied.  
  
-/Serena's in danger again, Anno's sending his henchmen to try and steal her. He's creating a diversion in South America, hoping that all my attention will be focused there./- Darien talked mentally as he ran after Amy and Serena.  
  
-/Where about's should we head?/- Michelle asked.  
  
-/The arcade./-  
  
Darien picked up speed as he raced to his old hang-out. As he ran through an alleyway, he glowed and transformed to Prince Endymion. He jumped up to a window of the arcade and felt Anno's familiar presence.  
  
He jumped thought the open window and un-sheathed his sword as he gracefully landed. Many strange glances greeted him as he held it at the neck of a high school kid.  
  
"Why don't you get a bloody life!" Endymion snarled at him.  
  
"Because my friend, I want this Earth and all the beauty that comes with it, and I will rule it with the beautiful Sailor Moon by my side." Anno transformed as he grabbed the sword form around his neck and threw it across the room.  
  
He was met with a blast of golden light. "Argh! You're gonna pay for that!"  
  
"Everyone, get out!" Sailor Uranus and Neptune had arrived! Anno conjured a gigantic snake to cover the exits of the arcade. "Ok then, stay in one corner near us!" They commanded.  
  
Endymion threw a flock of roses and created an energy-draining shield around the enemy. He looked back at the two Sailors and said, "Look after everyone and hen the snake vanishes, leave, don't worry about me."  
  
He called forth another ball of light that began to take shape in the form of a warrior with a sword. The rose shield dropped and Anno was met with the Golden Warrior. The energy sword slashed at him, cutting him, and stopped him from using his powers.  
  
The warrior vanished as the snake began to flicker from sight. "NO!" Anno cried and the snake was back in full. He flicked his wrists and an arrow shot from behind the Prince. It missed the heart, as Endymion tried to dodge, but he still was impaled. He fell to one knee and heard a familiar cry, "Prince Endymion," even though he was hurt, her voice of pain for him was joyous for him.  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
The attacks that flew towards the blood red cloaked enemy were stopped as Anno's hand was held up to them.  
  
"SATURN SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE"  
  
Sailor Saturn's voice filled the room. She was no where to be seen. Her attack seemed to come for the right of Anno. It hit him and he turned to it's origin. His back exposed, another voice was heard, this time for behind him,  
  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM"  
  
He screamed as it hit him. He readied an attack and threw it at the dark haired prince where it disintegrated. He stared in amazement as the prince had done nothing to prevent it, and then he figured it out, but it was too late,  
  
"SOUTH AMERICAN DEATH RAY"  
  
A voice none of the super-heroes had heard before in this lifetime. From in front of Anno, eight people appeared from thin air. Anno was helpless on the floor as Princess Elizabeth had momentarily killed him, but he would wake up, and soon.  
  
"Attack him," Endymion commanded. "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" "SATURN SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE" "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM" "SOUTH AMERICAN DEATH RAY"  
  
Joined with these voiced attacks, ball of cloudy, red, dark green, light blue, and dark blue combined together and hit the enemy as he sat up light- headed. He fell back and lay there as the royalty of Earth, except for Endymion, approached him with their swords ready. He teleported away before they reached him.  
  
Wills returned quickly and knelt by his fallen cousin. "Are you alright?" He whispered.  
  
"He shot an arrow at me . tipped with poison." Endymion was weak as he spoke. 


	11. A Chance To Talk

THE EARTH ROYALTY, Chapter Eleven  
  
"Hey, cuz, when you feel up to it, can you get your girlfriend off all of our backs?" Alex called to Darien who was lying on the sofa.  
  
All seven princesses and princes could feel the anger of the Moon Princess as she verbally attacked her court. Amy, Michelle, Amara and Holly were at the centre of this attack, and therefore giving Darien, Toni, Alex and Bill a piece of their minds mentally.  
  
Everyone was exhausted. Alex had suggested that they 'bug' each of the hang- outs of the Sailor Scouts and the StarLights. As a result, they could all hear Serena's shouts and winced as it rose and fell and then rose again.  
  
"I loved to talk to her, but she thinks that I'm going to hurt again, and so to stop that hurt from appearing she's going to keep away from me." Darien replied with a sigh. "But don't worry, I'll try and speak to her now. Wish me luck." He smiled and his family did as he disappeared into golden light.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Darien appeared in the trees surrounding Raye's temple. He was hidden from view as he watched Serena, even as angry as she was now, he found her even more beautiful.  
  
~Oh well, no time like the present.~ He thought to himself and walked round to the front of the temple. As he came into view, he saw the surprised looks of the sailors of Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Saturn. Seeing their faces, Serena turned around on her heels and saw him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She practically spat the words out at him.  
  
A voice or five give him warnings in his head to get out while he could. "Serena," he said, "I know you don't want to listen to me, but you are going to have to or otherwise, you will never know why five of the eight Sailor Scouts supposedly betrayed you. The way you are going on you will never find lout because you are not giving them the chance to explain anything to you." He was taking a risk to say this to her in the mood that she was in, but he had no other choice.  
  
"Why should I?" She seemed to calm down a little, at least her voice lost its coldness which was replaced with bitterness and also, it was at a normal person's voice level.  
  
"Because, I can explain practically everything you need to know and also as the leader of my court and you of yours, we should discuss whether we will help each fight this new evil." Darien was speaking calmly, hoping for an effect on her.  
  
She nodded and walked past him. She didn't turn around so she didn't see the smiles or the thumbs-up that came form the outer Scouts and Amy. He smiled back at her and then turned to follow her.  
  
While he walked by her side, at a distance that wasn't too far or too near to her, she didn't say a word and led him to their special place, the Rose Garden.  
  
"I don't know why you are here, what you want and why you feel it necessary to turn my friends against me and make me feel like I'm the one who is evil," Serena almost had tears in her eyes as she said this.  
  
"Serena, I came back here because of you, and how much I love you." She seemed to want to protest at that statement, but Darien held one hand over her mouth and put one to his lips. "Let me explain. When I went to America, I was being pulled there by some force, I didn't really have a choice about it, that's why I gave you that ring, in the hopes that you would always know how much I care about you. I thought that if I wrote to you every week that you would reply to me, especially as I mentioned Toni in the letters and told you all about her. I was saddened by your lack of response and began to feel that it was only a one sided relationship, me being the one in love. I came back as soon as I could and brought the only source of support that I had then. I found you with a new boyfriend and then had to contend with Anno for your love." As he spoke he lifted his hand from Serena's mouth and waited for her to speak.  
  
"Darien, you are the one who is utterly stupid. I sent you letters almost everyday at first and then later every week. Never once did I receive a reply. The girls can tell you this." She spoke sadly.  
  
"Serena, I don't doubt this. I also have people who can tell you the same of this and only after seeing Amara and Michelle in the arcade when I first came back, did I fully understand. I understood and asked Amy if she would help me find the source of this particular problem. Both of us wrote, but someone got between us and stopped it from reaching each other." He stopped to let her process this information.  
  
"Is Amy trying to find this person?" Serena asked, still unable to lose the sadness from her voice. He nodded to her and let her sit in silence next to him. Darien could feel her thoughts were about him, but he was focusing on her privacy and so his concentration was being used up to stop him from hearing her thoughts.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked and he realised that she had been staring at him for a while.  
  
"An old Earth power that all my family has. It's the ability to read minds and talk through them. If we want to read them we will, if we don't we don't. However there is one exception, if someone is focusing on you, then you will hear then. I could feel you doing the same but I didn't want to invade your privacy so I was concentrating on not hearing your thoughts."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"You are very welcome princess."  
  
"Why have over half my court betrayed me then?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Because they allowed me the chance to tell them, what I want to tell you. Although Holly did give me some trouble to get through to her." He smiled slightly. "Amara and Michelle, I have already said I saw them in the arcade and then with Toni's help, they heard part of our story. Later, when I asked them to bring Amy with them, did they all hear the rest of the story. Trista already knew because she hasn't lost any of her memories, and we needed Holly to help save our cousin Bill, her past love, so she came, reluctantly, and then regained her own memories." Darien stopped.  
  
Serena was quiet for a long time as she processed this new information. She turned to him and fluttered her eyelids and moved closer to him. Darien had to resist the urge to pull her even closer and kiss her, as she was opening herself to him. But a voice opened in the back of his head. 'Seiya'. Images that he had seen of the two of them together flooded his mind and he brought his hand up to her chin.  
  
"Serena," she opened her eyes, "I love you, but it's not my style to ever go behind someone else's back." She looked questionly up at him. "You are with Seiya now, I know that, I don't believe to kissing another guy's girl."  
  
"Someone else's girl," Serena repeated quietly and then stood up and raised her voice level as only she could. "Another guy's girl! Well excuse me! Haven't you heard? Women are human beings as well, we are not property! I am no one else's girl! I am my own person!" She turned on her heel and almost all the good that the talking had done, was gone! 


	12. Joining Forces

Ok, SO sorry for not updating. I promise I will update more often as I break soon for the Christmas Holidays soon.  
  
Disclaimer: Have I ever written one of these? The plot belongs to me as does the Royalty of Earth, 'cept for Darien, attacks, their history, etc , 'cept for Darien and the ones that are actually good belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Don't sue me, I have NO money!!!  
  
Flames, reviews, criticisms, any ideas on how you want the plot to develop, you go all the way down to the bottom and click 'submit a review' and tell me there!!!  
  
THE EARTH ROYALTY, Chapter Twelve  
  
The cousins all stared at their leader. He was obviously in another mental conversation with Serena. He had had many with her after the park conversation. Finally, they were getting somewhere; Serena was allowing them to all talk to discuss the new threat.  
  
The Sailor Scouts were insisting on having it on their on territory, Raye's temple. Darien agreed as it seemed that his apartment could hardly cope with just his cousins there. Bill, Beth and Nora were to go to the home of the StarLights and bring them to the temple, where everyone else was waiting.  
  
The royalty all exited the apartment and went their different ways. Toni said that she had to go somewhere. So, Julie, Alex and Darien talked excitedly as they neared the temple. They saw Amy, Lita and Mina approached from a different direction. At the bottom of the stairs to the temple Darien introduced them to his cousins and they continued up the stairs as a friendly group that they once were.  
  
At the top, they found the rest of the scouts assembled, all in high spirits. Holly ran and jump-hugged Darien as they stopped in front of the group. He automatically put his arms around her and said, "Sorry, Hols, he's gone to fetch the StarLights."  
  
"How did you know that I was going to ask that?" She asked puzzled.  
  
The cousins laughed, "Because you always greeted Darien liked that when you couldn't see Bill." More laughter.  
  
"Hey," Julie's voice called, "You're not meant to have fun without us!"  
  
"Yeah, especially without the clown!" Nora called with her arm linked with Julie. All turned to see Bill and the girls walk up to greet their old friends. Bill put his arms around Holly, while Alex did the same to Trista, with Mina and Lita practically dragging Darien to sit down by them.  
  
"I thought you were bringing the StarLights." Serena said in the direction of the newcomers.  
  
They turned and saw no one behind them, "Excuse us, I think they're still at the bottom." The two girls walked back down the stairs while everyone else got themselves comfortable.  
  
A murmur of surprise escaped the mouths of those who did not know the identities of everyone. When nothing had been said for a while. Darien took charged.  
  
"Welcome, Sailor Scouts, meet the Sailor StarLights. StarLights, these are the Scouts and my family the royalty of Earth. Everyone, close your mouths and sat back down."  
  
Everyone did. Serena sat next to Mina who had Darien in an arm link with Lita on the other side of him. Raye sat next to her with Amy on her other side while Taiki occupied Amy's other side, followed by his brother Yaten and then Seiya who stared openly all around him. Julie sat by him with Nora on her other side with Bill and Holly and then Alex and Trista with Amara and Michelle completely the circle, sitting by their leader, Serena.  
  
Toni appeared from thin air by Darien's side and bent down to explain something to her leader. It was still silent but Lita moved up to allow Toni some space so she could sit by Darien.  
  
When they had finished talking, it was still silent.  
  
"Umm, could one of you explain how come you all are the Sailor Scouts and why you call yourselves the royalty of Earth?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Sure," Mina replied and Amy was about to start when Toni interrupted her.  
  
"Only if you first tell us why you are Sailor StarLights." She spoke sharply.  
  
"Why should we go first?" Yaten spoke also with an edge to his voice.  
  
"Because," Darin spoke up, "We all know each other's history and why we are we, but we have no idea where you came from."  
  
"Darien that's not exactly true, I have no idea that you ever had cousins before." Raye said.  
  
"That's a good point Raye, but you did once know and you will hear it after we have had the explanation from these people." Alex stated.  
  
Yaten still didn't like the idea but Taiki cut him off, "Look we have always wanted to help the Sailor Scouts and now we are, so just let us tell our story and then hear theirs." He spoke to his brothers, noticing one had been silence and staring at Darien and Serena.  
  
"A couple of years ago, we saw an article talking about the Sailor scouts and a strange black shape that just appeared in Tokyo and grew. It suddenly disappeared and we knew that they must have destroyed it. Besides singing, we always had another dream, to save the world and from that day, we always wanted to help the Scouts. So we started to train, we practiced hand-to- hand combat in our home and leant aiming skills. But we did not have any energy attacks like you all have and it disheartened us. We stopped practicing and turned back to music. As we grew more and more famous, we travelled more and almost forgot about it until one night, about a year ago, when a shooting star caught Yaten's gaze.  
  
"He wished that we could become like the Sailor Scouts. And so did we. Three balls of light appeared in front of each of us and they became a transformation stick. As we held them, the information we needed to utilise them just came to us and from then on we became the guardians of the Stars. We came to Tokyo to find the Sailor Scouts and help them." Taiki paused and then added thoughtfully, "However, we did not expect to have such a hospital welcome." He smirked over at Amara. "Sailor Uranus I presume."  
  
Everyone laughed and Darien suddenly said, "You can only guess who is who." Taiki nodded. "Well I am Prince Endymion of Earth and I rule over all the Earth with the help of my cousins. I control and create natural disasters as my special power."  
  
"I'm and Princess Antonia of North America. My special power is that location and that is how we knew that you and the StarLights were one."  
  
"I'm Sailor Jupiter, the princess of Jupiter."  
  
"I'm Sailor Mars, the princess of Mars."  
  
"I'm Sailor Mercury, princess of Mercury."  
  
"Sailor Star Maker."  
  
"Sailor Star Healer."  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter."  
  
"Princess Juliana of Asia with invisibility as a special."  
  
"Princess Leonora of Europe with the gift of power shields."  
  
"Prince William of Africa with the touch of life and the love of a beautiful princess of death by my side."  
  
"Sailor Saturn, princess of the planet of death, destruction and rebirth. Also leader of the Outer Scouts."  
  
"Prince Alexander of Australia controlling the minds of many."  
  
"Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time."  
  
"Sailor Uranus, Guardian of the Skies."  
  
"Sailor Neptune, Guardian of the Seas."  
  
"Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, heiress to the throne of the Moon, leader of all the Scouts, current yielder of the Imperium Silver Crystal."  
  
"And lastly me, Sailor Venus, leader of the Inner scouts."  
  
"So let me get this straight," Yaten said, "You are all royalty of your respective continent or planets?"  
  
"Man Yaten, you're SO quick!" Taiki said, with sarcasm dripping off his every word. Silent laughter rang in the heads of many.  
  
Amy looked at the three brothers. "How come you are male now and yet you become, um, female when you transform?"  
  
This time the laughter was open from many. Darien and Serena were trying not to laugh and almost succeeded but they looked at each other and burst out laughing, something that did not go unnoticed by Seiya, who still hadn't spoken.  
  
"Well, when we wished, we wished to be like the Sailor Scouts, and you all most certainly girls, so we transform into them. Quite a shock I can tell you when you look down at yourself and see a bulge in the top half of your body rather than the bottom half." Taiki smiled and once again laughter was heard.  
  
"When you have all stopped laughing, I believe that your own stories need to be told. Especially yours Darien." A stern voice was heard from behind Mina. Darien reached behind her and picked up two cats; one black with a stern face while the other was white who seemed to be laughing.  
  
"Hi Luna, it's good to see you too." Darien smiled at the black cat.  
  
"Yeah come on Darien, we want to hear your story." Lita looked at him.  
  
"Ok, hear it is." He had everyone's attention as he told of the Silver Millennium era with Serena's assistance to tell the story of the Moon and Earth. And then later the story of the scouts and Tuxedo Mask and all their battles that they had faced together, before he left to go to America.  
  
"Before I left for America, I had dreams of a girl that I had no idea who she was. In my dreams I would forever be hugging her and telling that I love her, even though I knew I would never be unfaithful to Serena, in this time and the past. When I reached the university, I met my roommates and this girl, the one of my dreams. After a brief period of trying to avoid her, we eventually spoke and together we uncovered the secret. She was my cousin, the one that I was closest to. Together we fought against Anno and the depression that I fall into. After our summer exams, we came here after we had pushed Anno away from the thoughts of controlling North America. And the rest, you know." 


	13. Learning More About Each Other

I finally got this out! Merry Christmas! Enjoy and REVIEW!!!  
  
THE EARTH ROYALTY, Chapter Thirteen  
  
The heroes and heroines of the Solar System were gathered in a circle in the courtyards of the Cherry Hill Temple, they were exhausted from listening and talking, explaining and understanding.  
  
"Well, I'm beat," Bill said yawning.  
  
"You've done nothing all day, but sit on your backside and listen," Toni accused. Smiles formed on people's faces and they grew when Serena's stomach gave an almighty rumble.  
  
"What?" She looked around at al of them, "You all know that I get hungry!"  
  
"I suggest that we all have a break for a while so we can all fill our appetites and then go and see where everyone is." Darien said.  
  
"See where everyone is?" Amy questioned.  
  
"Yeah, find out who is better at what, what attacks when combined create a greater destruction and things like that," Alex expanded on what was not said.  
  
"Ok, but where? There's not enough room for all of us here, and Grandpa is expecting a big group of tourists soon." Raye told them.  
  
"Well Darien you were the one who suggested it, you find a place and I'm pretty sure your apartment would stand all of us in there, fighting," Serena looked at him, the corners of her mouth twitching up.  
  
"Well Princess, I thought that only a palace would be fit for you," Darien smirked at the reaction on her face and the other Earth Royals were laughing at the Sailors.  
  
"A palace?" Seiya spoke in disbelief.  
  
"Darien, I'm pretty sure you remember that the Moon Kingdom was destroyed and only the girls could survive on the other planets," Artemis said.  
  
"True, but so was the Palace of Atlanta." Darien said.  
  
"If it was destroyed, how are we going to use it? I mean, are we going to play around the spikes and rubble until one of us gets severely hurt? And how are you going to get there? All those that wear a Sailor Uniform can teleport in a group, but you aren't." Seiya spoke rudely.  
  
-/ Bloody cheek! How dare he talk to you like that!/- Bill fumed.  
  
-/Acting like he has better things to do than help put away Anno!/- Nora continued the fuming.  
  
-/Anyone would think that HE was Prince of Earth with the power to Anno to sleep forever./- Toni was seething.  
  
-/Must think it would impress Serena./- Beth stated.  
  
-/Yeah, he'll be the one to get us all killed, we should just leave him here./- Alex said.  
  
-/Or we should give him the wrong directions, so he teleports himself somewhere other than the Royal Palace./- Julie laughed with all her cousins at the plan.  
  
"SILENCE!" Darien roared at them, earning him a number of confused stares.  
  
"You're going to become king? And you're hearing voices? Now I have really seen it all." Seiya and Yaten laughed.  
  
Before any of the Earthens and Sailor Scouts could react, both had felt a hand across their faces. Serena stood before them, "Seiya, what has gotten into you? You're acting like a complete jerk."  
  
"Showing his true colours then," Amara said harshly.  
  
"Everyone, relax. You six," Darien pointed to his cousins, "no plotting anything like that. Sailor Scouts relax. It must have been confusing to hear me yell 'Silence' when it had been silent, but your memories have not resurfaced and the StarLights have never known us before." He waited until he had everyone's attention, "The Earth family ahs always prided themselves on the ability to read minds, like the Moon Royalty, but we also could talk through our minds, and that's what we were doing."  
  
"What were you plotting," Amara grinned over to Alex.  
  
"It wasn't me, Julie has the pleasure of this particular plot." Alex winked at his normally shy cousin.  
  
"What?" She grinned at him; "It doesn't matter as his royal highness has forbid it from coming to pass." Amara looked annoyed for a while and then grinned evilly at Toni who passed the plan on to her silently.  
  
"Pity, would of be great," Amara smirked at Seiya knowing something that he didn't.  
  
"Amara! Leave it!" Serena spoke. She turned to her former boyfriend, "Seiya's right, if it has been destroyed why would we go there to practise?"  
  
"Because, it's no longer destroyed." Darien said simply.  
  
Luna stared at him, "Did you rebuild it? Where did you get that power from?"  
  
"I didn't. There is only one way to rebuild the Palace and it happened." He couldn't continue as he found himself flying backwards with Serena the cause of it. They landed against a tree with her smiling brightly above him.  
  
"Can you show me? Please? I want to see the Moon Kingdom at it's best again." Everyone except for Yaten and Seiya were laughing. Taiki was only slightly as he felt bad for his brother as he could see the obvious affection Serena still had for the Prince, but he found the sight amusing.  
  
"I'll only do it on one condition," Darien half choked out.  
  
"Sure, whatever it is, I'll do it!" Serena said, while Seiya froze, he could only imagine that the guy was going to make Serena break up with him so he could have all to himself.  
  
"Just get off me, you're cutting off my blood circulation!" He laughed out. She got off him and held out her hand to help him up. Darien just grinned at her and flipped his legs out high, straighten his back and he was standing upright.  
  
"Wow! That was amazing, when'd you learn that?" Mina cried excitedly.  
  
"Long time ago." He replied.  
  
"By who? Can they teach us?" Lita was jumping on the balls of her feet.  
  
Darien and the cousins were silent, "No, they can't."  
  
"Why not?" Amara was getting angry, "Do they think they are above us or something?"  
  
"No it's not that," Darien smiled at her quick temper. "They died."  
  
"But we all got reborn, so they should of too." Amy stated.  
  
Alex decided to help Darien out, "You see, they never died at the end of Beryl's attack. She had brainwashed them and they survived until you met them in this era." Alex' explanation seemed to make little sense to everyone apart those with memories and what Amy remembered Toni telling her.  
  
"So who killed them? Serena could of used the crystal to purify them," Mina asked.  
  
"Over a thousand years of brainwashing does not easily leave one," Nora said softly.  
  
"Who killed them though?" Michelle repeated the question.  
  
"Don't you think we should get revenge for them?" Lita asked.  
  
"I would love revenge for them, but I would aim it at Beryl for everything she has put us through." Darien said, clutching his fists together.  
  
"Who were they?" Serena asked gently beside him.  
  
"My guards. We were all close, I couldn't believe it when I had to fight against them." Anger and sadness passed through Darien.  
  
"We were all gutted when we saw them fighting against the Earth." Toni put in.  
  
"Even though they killed me, I still love them. I know she put that spell on them, they would never have hurt us." Julie said softly, looking back to the past.  
  
"I saw it in his eyes, he was there trying to fight it, but it was too late, the sword had already punctured my heart," Nora's voice faded as she was drawn back to that time she died.  
  
"I saw him lean over you, saddened. It was as if he was trying to save you, to give you some of his life force." Alex put his arms around his younger cousin.  
  
Darien saw the confused faces around him and explained. "It was the first time we found out that they had become dark. The four of them managed to kill one of us each, before they were almost saved. But Beryl saw it and teleported them back to her hole she called a palace. Nora, Julie, Toni and Beth were killed there. Alex and Bill were destroyed in the next fight, the one that overthrew the kingdom of Earth. I was forced to abandon them and find sanctuary on the Earth. Wasn't that helpful. The Moon was distrustful of the people of Earth; we were believed to be weak and full of evil of the NegaVerse. It didn't matter anyway, Beryl destroyed the Moon kingdom the same day that the Earth fell."  
  
It was clear to everyone that the memories of that fateful day were always there to haunt them. Serena tried to comfort Darien by placing a hand on his arm, but all she got was a flash of his memories. The death of his parents and cousins at the hands of the NegaVerse and guards who were his friends. She gasped. Scared tried to back away, but she had seen it. Just hearing about it made her feel sick, but seeing it . ~I killed them.~  
  
Serena moved slowly away from him as though she was something not fit to be near him. She didn't hear her friends who looked between the two trying to work out what had just occurred.  
  
The Princess of the Moon looked at each of the Royalty of Earth and then whispered, "You must hate me." Tears ran silently down her face.  
  
"No we don't. We weren't around to help stop them and you couldn't of helped them." Beth said with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Darien, Alex and Bill had tears in their eyes, fighting to fall. Toni, Julie, Nora, Beth, Amy, Holly, Trista and Serena all had tears falling freely.  
  
"I never knew, I killed him, I caused the others deaths." Serena kept saying.  
  
Seiya, Yaten and Taiki didn't know what to do, their friends were either practically crying or trying to keep from crying at the memories that had been shared with them. They felt like intruders, those before them all knew each other and had been friends for many years. Seiya didn't know whether to go to Serena, but that choice was taken from him.  
  
Darien had wrapped his arms tightly around her and was trying to calm both of them. The Scouts that didn't know and the StarLights were informed by Darien as he held Serena.  
  
"My guard was the NegaVerse Generals. You four," he nodded to Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye, "met them and helped either defeat them or cause Queen Beryl to destroy them because they failed to destroy you all. You all and I had no idea so try not to cut yourselves up about it. If anyone is to blame, it's Beryl. She is the cause of hurt and pain for many."  
  
Darien broke off and left everyone to collect themselves together. Come on; let's just buy some food and drink and then teleport to the Palace. We have to train together so we can finish Anno, once and for all." He received many nods.  
  
Lita spoke shakily, "I have a lot of food at my home, if you could give me a while, I could collect it, and then we could take it with us."  
  
"Great idea, your cooking has always been superb." Alex said encouragingly.  
  
"So, four of us go and get the food, four get something to drink and the rest get anything else we might need. We can then meet at Darien's apartment in one hour." Amy suggested. A chorus of agreements was heard.  
  
"Before we all split up, do you think we should spend the weekend there? Get it all done in one go?" Darien asked.  
  
"It would be a good idea," Lita agreed.  
  
"I can sort that all out, if I can borrow a phone." Taiki volunteered.  
  
"Great, you can use the one in my apartment if you like," Darien said.  
  
"Ok, Inner scouts, you get the food, Outer scouts, you get the drink, StarLights, if you want anything from your home then go now, otherwise come with Darien, Luna, Artemis and myself to his place." Serena said.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about clothing, there's a lot of it there." Alex said.  
  
"Yeah, like ball gowns," Nora smirked.  
  
"Shut up, and come on, we'll go and get the palace ready for visitors." Toni commanded them. Six people were surrounded in gold light and they disappeared into it.  
  
Darien smiled at the looks, mainly of horror, "Don't worry they were joking. Well actually there probably are a lot of ball gowns there, but also there's the fighting clothes and the every day clothes." He was highly amused as Amara's face returned to its normal colour. "Don't worry Amara, I wasn't even going to try and force you into one." 


	14. Author's Note

Hey! Anyone who is still reading this.  
  
I know that I haven't updated since New Years Eve time, but I have been busy. Also I want to finish my other Sailor Moon story, Justice For The Moon (which I have finished, I just need to upload it) and so I can turn my Moon attentions back to this story.  
  
I'll be updating soon! Have no fear, for I am here!  
  
Love xXx Twilight Witch xXx 


End file.
